This invention relates to a side lamp for vehicles of the type having a body shell provided with an opening.
For the traffic safety of vehicles, it is necessary that the direction signals of the vehicle, if possible, are visible from any point with respect to the vehicle. Pertaining technical regulations stipulate, for example, that the front turn signal lamps must be visible at an angle of at least 5.degree. with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle against the driving direction.
On the other hand, it has become customary for aerodynamic reasons to provide the forward area of vehicles with a tapering. This means that, viewed in the driving direction, the shell of the vehicle is sloped in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In the case of such a design of the shell, it is impossible by means of a conventional turn signal lamp to meet the above-mentioned requirements. In order to increase the visibility of the forward turn signal lamp toward the rear, it is generally known to provide in the cover plate of the turn signal lamp a projection provided with reflectors by means of which the turn signal lamp can beam a portion of its light from a position outside the body shell. However, for aerodynamic as well as visual reasons, such a switching of the turn signal lamp is not always desirable. In addition, depending on the slope of the forward area of the vehicle, its use is limited.
It is also known to mount a separate turn signal side lamp on an area of the vehicle shell which is sloped essentially in parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle or slightly against the driving direction. These turn signal side lamps are always arranged behind the front wheel and supplement the forward turn signal lamp in such a manner that the above-mentioned requirements are met.
However, such turn signal side lamps are not permitted in several countries. Instead a side marking lamp is required there which is lit continuously together with the vehicle lighting system. This side marking lamp increases the visibility of the vehicle. However, side marking lamps must only have a narrow distance to the forward end of the vehicle in order to also indicate the dimensions of the vehicle.
This situation presents the problem that, depending on the different countries in which the vehicle is used, the vehicle must be equipped with a side marking lamp or with a turn signal side lamp. Openings for these parts must be provided in the shell of the vehicle. This requires, in turn, that either blind plugs or similar devices must be provided for the unused openings or that the concerned shell parts of the vehicle must be manufactured specifically for the different countries. Both of these measures considerably increase the logistic expenditures during the manufacturing of the vehicle. In addition, blind plugs in the shell of the vehicle are not very attractive visually.
It is an object of the invention to provide, based on this state of the art, a side lamp which meets the above-mentioned requirements and can therefore be used as a turn signal side lamp as well as a side marking lamp.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the side lamp is constructed as part of an edge of an opening of the shell of the vehicle. This opening can preferably be a wheel opening and the side lamp should be arranged there on She edge which is situated toward the closest end of the vehicle.
If the side lamp is also arranged in the area of the joint of two parts of the shell, for example, of the fender forming the upper wheel house opening and of the front end forming the forward lower wheel house opening, the additional benefit is achieved that the deviations of the fit of the two parts, which are particularly visible in this area, can be compensated by means of the side lamp.
For increasing the lateral recognizability of the vehicle in darkness as well as for meeting legal requirements, it is also contemplated to provide a reflector as part of the side lamp. This reflector can be constructed as part of a cover plate of the side lamp.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.